The present invention relates generally to resilient couplings, and, more particularly, to a resilient coupling comprising a first machine element having a recess, a second machine element which can be inserted into the recess and an elastic, U-shaped bracket. The U-shaped bracket couples the first and second machine elements by being moved in a direction transverse to the direction of coupling. In an assembled condition, the U-shaped bracket engages positioning portions of the first and second machines elements, thereby connecting them together.
Such a coupling is known from German published patent application DE-OS 3607811. In that coupling, a U-shaped bracket, which consists of wire, passes with its legs through first and second machine elements and thereby fixes the axial position of the elements with respect to each other. In this prior art coupling, automated assembly can be effected only with considerable expense since the parts must be connected to each other in succession. Furthermore, the prior art connection is characterized by relatively poor efficiency, particularly with respect to the costs of material and manufacture.